The Dark Matrix
by Inane ramblings from my mind
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, There exists a Decepticon Matrix, a thing of pure evil. It spells the doom of every Autobot in the universe,and Galvatron wants it. Now, the war is going to end, one way or another.  Rated M for language & violence
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro. So don't send the black helicopters after me._

**The Decepticon Matrix**

The Autobot Matrix of leadership. The wisdom of Cybertron contained within a single object. It is passed down from Prime to Prime. It is the only thing that is able to defeat Unicron, god of chaos. It is an absolute good. Every Cybertronian knows the story.

However, not many know the story of the Failed Matrix...The Decepticon Matrix.

It was an attempt to make a backup Matrix, in case Unicron somehow destroyed it. While forging it, Dark Energon, the blood of Unicron, seeped into the casing, corrupting it. It was the exact opposite of the Matrix of Leadership. When news of the abomination reached the Autobot high council, they took action. They knew the corruption would make it indestructible, so they tossed in into space, hoping never to see it again. They had no such luck...

"We've been flying for ages!" Blast Off complained. His companion, Cyclonus didn't say anything. Blast Off made an annoyed grunt, and asked the huge space cruiser "Where the hell is this 'Evil Matrix' anyways?"

"No one knows" Cyclonus answered, "Its been lost for millennium"

"Well, crap. So why are we headed for this Primus-forsaken rock, anyways?" Cyclonus came to a sudden halt. "Whaagh!" Blast Off fired his reverse thrusters, and drifted over next to the warrior. "Whats wrong?"

"Look." Cyclonus pointed over to an asteroid, which had a glowing purple spike wedged into it's side.

"What is that?" Blast Off wondered.

"It seems we don't have to go all the way to Syglo Gamma..." Cyclonus muttered. "Galvatron, this is Cyclonus. I believe we have a lead..."

To be continued...

A/N: This was a prologue. Why were they heading toward an unknown planet? What does the the Dark Matrix do? What will Galvatron do to get it? Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Part 1 Prelude to Anarchy

**The Dark Matrix**

**Part 1-Prelude to anarchy**

Galvatron was elated to say the least. Finally, the Autobots would be exterminated, and he would become ruler of Cybertron. The Decepticon leader turned to face his "informant" who was strapped to a table.

"Thank you for your directions, Alpha Trion. We couldn't have found that lovely force of destruction we were looking for." The ancient Autobot looked up at his captor, neck joints sparking.

"Y-you insane bastard." he managed to whisper, and spat right in Galvatron's face. The Decepticon's optics widened in surprise, then he pointed his arm cannon at the Autobot's face, and pulled the trigger. Alpha Trion's energon sprayed the table & the surronding walls. Galvatron turned from the smoking wreckage to his lieutenant Scourge.

"Get someone to clean this shit up." the Decepticon leader told him. As Galvatron walked away, Scourge reached for his wrist comm unit.

"Swindle, come to the command center. I have a task for you"

Optimus Prime doubled over in pain. "Prime!" Hot Rod cried as he raced over to his mentor. The other Autobots, including Ratchet, did the same. "Whats wrong?"

"I-I felt Alpha Trion...die." Prime groaned. The other Autobots looked at eachother.

"But you said last time you saw him, he looked better than ever." Jazz said.

"This wasn't natural causes." Prime got up, with a fire in his eyes. "It was Galvatron"...

"Huuuurk! ugh." Blast Off grunted as he tried to pull the glowing purple object out of the asteroid. Cyclonus looked on with impatience.

"Get out of my way." he grunted as he pushed Blast Off away from the relic. Cyclonus took the handle in both his hands, and pulled. The object looked like a primative mace, with a handle and club at the end.

"So. That's the Dark matrix?" Blast Off said. "Don't look like much."

"That's because it isn't the Matrix." Cyclonus rumbled. "Its a map."

"A map to the matrix?" Blast Off said with excitement.

"No," Cyclonus answered. "Its a map to the key to the safe to the Matrix."

Blast Off looked annoyed. "That's bullshit"

"No," Cyclonus said with half a smile, "Thats the ancients"...

AN: Yes, I know both of these were short, and i plan on making the rest much longer. But first lets set some continuity straight; This takes place after The Return of Optimus Prime, and the Key to Vector Sigma never happened. i hope you enjoyed reading this Inane Ramble from my mind.


End file.
